dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Merriamia
Merriamia, officially called the Merriamia Republic is a country below Japan and aside the Philippines. Its provinces cover 15 million kilometers. Merriamia's capital is Arim, while its two largest metropolitan areas are Metromane City and Emisk. Merriamia's government is presidential form of government. It is part of the ASEAN. Merriamia's long and complex relationship with Philippines and America has had a significant impact on its economy and culture. Name The name comes from the flower Merremia. Chinese named it Merriamia because there are alot of Merremia flowers all over the continent. History Prehistory In 31 million years ago, Merriamia broke up from the Eurasia continent. It is discovered by the ancient Minore tribes on 100,000 BC. Before Chinese Filipino found the continent in 5 AD, they did trade with the Minore tribes and influenced them alot. Chinese colonization From 1468 to 1902, The Chinese colonized Merriamia for over 500 years. It was founded by Lin Hao-Yue on March 27, 1468. He was killed by Ursele a week later, but his men killed Ursele and colonized the entire Merriamia. Merriamia became under the dictatorship rule. There were multiple revolts at that time, but the successful revolt is to Yue Serremi. He recruited people (including Hao Serpio) to fight the Chinese. Their name was Merriamian Freedom Soldiers The first try is bad, as half of the people is killed. This is called the 1882 Massacre. However, Serremi didn't give up. He recruited more people, and on 1892 he have over 5,000 people. This started the 6-year war between the Chinese. On 1896, Serremi was killed. Before he died, he gave the ownership of the team to Hao Serpio. On June 17, 1896, MFS fled to America as the people only have 600 people. While he is in America, he is recruiting Americans and ask help from the American government to fight the Chinese. On May 11, 1898, Merriamia declared independence from the Chinese, as Americans and Merriamians quickly defeated the Chinese. A government was established, making Hao Serpio as president and Frioy Repret as vice-president. United States colonization; war for 4 years However, to the American independence party, Merriamians are not invited. A week later, an American killed a Merriamian soldier on the Hao-Yue Bridge (now Serpio Bridge). This triggered a war between Merriamians and Americans. On 1902, United States colonized Merriamia together with Philippines, after a 4 year-war with the Merriamians. United States influenced Merriamia alot of things from America. On 1929, a law called Roosevelt Law was made, which says Merriamia will be independent on 1943. On 1938, an election was made. Emman Lin became president while vice-president is Joe Lagman. World War II; Colonized by the Japanese On 1942, Merriamia was colonized by the Japanese, along with Philippines. A puppet government was made, being the "president" is Carlos Hao and "vice-president" is Manny Edson. However, the real president and vice-president (Emman Lin and Joe Lagman) went to the United States. Independence; present day After the war, United States took back the northern part of Merriamia and granted independence on August 14, 1945. 1 week later, an election was made who will be the president. Jose Cruz became president while the vice-president is Meiur DeMontes. However, the southern part was taken by the Soviet Union. On 1979, the Merriamia War happened, between North Merriamia and South Merriamia. South Merriamia pushed to the capital, Arim but was pushed back until the Yurer, and later liberated with the help of US. On 1985, president Josih Comonka arranged the country with regions. The first one (above) was named Okur, second one (down) was named Pilraie. On 1986, as a part to strengthen the Filipino and Oasina relations, a project that connects Philippines and Merriamia, through a bridge. The project started on 1987 and finished on 2017. It was named Merrisinapinas Bridge. It also connects other parts of Merriamia and Oasina. Economy As of 2017, Merriamia has a GDP nominal of MR$30.5 trillion. Climate The common temperature in Merriamia is 25.7°C every year. During the cold months, the common temperature is 22.5°C, while the hottest months is 29.1°C. Politics Merriamia is a unitary and presidential democratic republic. The political system is based on the 1991 Merriamian Constitution. Media Merriamia uses Taglish (Filipino and English language) in television and radio. It has 3 major networks with the 3 major networks in Philippines: MTC, Star Television English, Star Television Filipino, ABS-CBN, GMA, and The 5 Network. For more information in television go here: Television in Merriamia. In radio, the major networks are MRC, Star Radio, and Radyong Merriamian. Languages The official languages of Merriamian, English, and Filipino. The only auxiliary language is Mandarin Chinese. There are some cities that speak Filipino, the one example is City of Pinoy. People/Trends * Merriamia's current population is about 20.1 million people. * The life expectancy in Merriamia is 100.5 for both men and women. * Merriamia has three official languages: English, Filipino, Merrimian. * The drinking age is 18. * The marriage age is 18. * The average age is 30. Landscape Merriamia is located in Southeast Asia. Its neighboring countries are Vietnam, Palau, Indonesia, Malaysia, Japan, China, Taiwan, Vietnam, Korea, and Philippines. Education The school days are from Monday-Friday. The school time is from 8:00am-3:30pm for elementary, 8:00am-11:00am for Kindergarten/Nursery, and 8:00am-4:00pm for high schools. There are 6 levels of education of Merriamia are: * Nursery * Kindergarten * Primary School * Middle School * Junior High School * Senior High School Schools are off for 3 weeks for Semestral and Christmas break. On Summer, the schools are off on April, May, and some days of June. Cellphones are allowed in school, but only for Grade 5 above. During school time, it is confiscated but during lunch, recess, and after school they were given to them. Culture Culture in Merriamia Industry The major industries in Merriamia are automobiles, electronics, software, and processed foods. Companies that are based on Merriamia are Merrim Mobile, Syza, and Katrf Foods. Incidents/Disasters * 427 "Merriamian Big One" Earthquake On June 9, 427 AD, a whopping 9.5 magnitude earthquake struck Merriamia. It killed a million people and the country became different after the earthquake. It lasts for 1 minute. Some of the land sunk on the ocean, as some of the early writings shows the Merriamia map as a whole country, not islands. Gallery MerrinasBridge.jpeg|Merrisinapinas Bridge, before opening Category:Merriamia Category:Fictional countries in Asia Category:Fictional countries